A Day in the Life of Roy Mustang
by Lotusleaf645
Summary: Hello, and welcome to my little adventure with Mustang! I get to follow him around and see what a normal day is like for him! Come and join me and *stalk* FOLLOW him!


**A Day in the Life of Roy Mustang**

**Hinata645**

General Roy Mustang was just an ordinary guy. Or was he? What do we really know about Mustang and his life? To answer all these questions, I followed him around, looking at one day of his so called "ordinary" life. I also got the chance to speak with him, after following him. Let's begin!

Date: August 13, 1914

Time: 0523 hours. (5:23 AM)

Subject: Roy Mustang

Place: Roy's apartment, the bedroom

Mustang still appears to be asleep, even though his alarm clock went off at 0520 hours. He appears to be dead. He's been laying there for about three minutes. Oh, make that four.

Date: August 13, 1914

Time: 0530 hours.

Place: Roy's apartment, the bedroom

Mustang still hasn't stirred. Oh! He's finally raising his head. He is looking around, now at the clock, now he's laying his head down and is begining to snore. Jeez, he's lazy. Maybe I should throw a rock at him? Yeah, I'll just grab this... Oh crap, I hit him in the face. RUN!

Date: August 13, 1914

Time: 0540 hours.

Place: the bathroom

Okay, so after I threw that rock, I ran. So, it looks like he's getting up, and going to the bathroom. Let's follow. Hmm. He's brushing his teeth, very slow like. Now he's grabbing his razor, and he nicked himself.

Time: 0555 hours

Place: the bedroom

After looking at the clock, Mustang finally realized that he had five minutes to get to work, and is rushing everything. He has a piece of toast in his mouth, his shirt on backwards, and trying to put his left shoe on his right foot.

Time: 0605 hours

Place: Central Command, Roy's office

Mustang is finally at his desk, looking at a pile of papers. He sighs and goes over to clean his windows. He also breakdances on the floor to bad rap. He goes over to his journal and writes stuff down. He is blushing while writing. This makes it all the more interesting. Oh look, it's Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! She walks over to him, and clears her throat.

"Ahem."

"WAHH!" Mustang jumps, hiding under his book.

Hawkeye just looks at him. "Sir, I advise you to get to work, or there will be more papers tomorrow." She walks away.

Mustang eyes the paper, and the paper stares back. Finally he sighs, and walks over to the pile of papers in the 'Unfiled' section, and grabs one. He looks at it, then gets his pen and starts doodling on it. My hand is throbbing from writing so fast. Ouch.

Time: 0854 hours

Mustang is taking a nap on that one sheet of paper.

Time: 0900 hours

Havoc walks in, and takes the pen out of Mustang's hand, and draws a moustache and glasses on him. He laughs and walks away.

Time: 1000 hours

Mustang is still napping.

Time: 1001 hours

Mustang wakes up, and looks at the stack of papers. He grabs them all, and scribbles of them, ranting that he doesn't have time for this, and stalks out of the room.

Time: 1005 hours

Mustang makes his way to where the vending machines are, and sticks gum on the quarter slot.

Time: 1112 hours

Mustang goes out with Black Hayate, and they look at each other.

Time: 1145 hours

They are still staring.

Time: 1200 hours

Mustang looks at his pocket watch, and goes out to eat lunch. He has a pink lunchbox with unicorns and rainbows on it. He takes out a sandwich, and eats it.

Time: 1300 hours

Mustang is still eating that sandwich.

Time: 1302 hours

Mustang starts to drop his sandwich, apparently falling asleep. Where is another rock?? SO, I threw it, and now I'm running for my life, becuase it hit him in the face again.

Time: 1330 hours

Okay, so I found a good place to hide, and followed Mustang again. He went back to his office, put some sunglasses on, and leaned back in his chair, to take a nap most likely.

Time: 1400 hours

Mustang is still in his chair. He snores a little, then wakes up abruptly becuase of startling himself from the snoring. Just then, Edward Elric and his brother walk in, Edward a little annoyed.

"Fullmetal."

"Mustang."

"So, I heard that Psiren is a real beaut under the mask. Is that true?" Mustang asks caually.

Edward blushes, and looks away. "That's the pervy Mustang for ya, I guess." He mutters.

Al rushes in, very quiet like. A mew is heard from his belly. Edward turns to look at him. "Did your stomach just meow Al?!"

"NO!" Alphonse replies ever so casually.

Time: 1500 hours

Mustang gets up after Edward and Alphonse leave, and goes to take a walk. I catch up with him, and he talks to no one in particular.

"Hey, why in the world are you following me?!"

I freeze, pen in hand, and reply, "Uh, because. Will you..."

"NO! I'm not signing anything!!" Mustang runs away, hands flailing in the air.

I'm just standing here, writing this, very surprised and bug eyed.

I must go and find him.

Time: 1700 hours

It's time to leave the HQ and I still haven't seen a sign of Mustang.

At last I find him, huddling behind the file cabinets.

"Mustang, will you-" I begin.

"NO!! STAY AWAY! I'm not signing anything!!" He screams, rocking back and forth on his heels, in the fetal position.

I start again, "I don't want you to sign anything, I just want an interview on your life!"

He face becomes serious, "Oh, well then," He stands up suddenly, "Let's begin."

Time: 1900 hours

So, I finished my interview, and he apparently lies about everything.

So, this is the end of my report. Hope you liked it!

A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters or plots. That all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

I'm starting on the 4th chapter of Love Abound! Yay! More good news for you!

The End


End file.
